Apuesta Destinada
by Lady Bella Rose
Summary: Todo comenzó como un reto verbal. Nunca pensó que lo que había dicho había sido firmar su sentencia. Lily Evans no sabia donde se había metido. En la boca del león enamorado.
1. Cuidado con lo que dices

**1- Cuidado con lo que dices**

Estaba caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del lago donde a lo lejos diviso una cabellera rojiza que ondeaba de lado a lado por culpa del viento otoñal.

El chico se desordeno su caballera castaña, la cual mas desordenada era imposible.

Con paso firme camino por verde césped casi recién cortado y camino hacia la cabellera rojiza. Con su vista pudo ver que la imagen se iba aclarando, paso de solo una cabellera rojo fuego a una figura delgada pero con curvas esbeltas que resaltaban debajo de su túnica negra y también con su bello y fino cuello rodeado por una bufanda de colores roja y amarilla.

El muchacho rodeo el árbol nogal y se acerco sigilosamente detrás de la joven y se acerco a su oído.

- Las flores florecen cuando tu estas cerca. Eres una amenaza para ellas – susurro a su oído.

La joven dio un respingo y se dio media vuelta para posar sus fulminantes ojos verdes esmeraldas en los avellanas del chico tras sus gafas de lente redondo.

- La única amenaza aquí eres tú. Con tus pésimos intentos de galantería las pobres flores mueren Potter – dijo ácidamente Lily Evans. Se alejo de él con la cabeza bien altiva como siempre en ella y camino de nuevo hacia al castillo.

James Potter había quedado estático al escuchar el comentario ácido de su amada. Más que nada se había quedado atontado por escuchar su melodiosa voz y su rostro tan cerca. Demasiado cerca para sus propias hormonas viriles.

Rápidamente James la alcanzo y parándose frente a ella obligándola a parar su camino. Lily rodó los ojos y cruzo sus brazos. Lo mire expectante pero también exasperada.

- Lily, Lily. Cuando vas aprender que mi galantería es lo mas codiciado por el publico masculino – dijo egocéntricamente con esa sonrisa socarrona característica de el en su rostro.

Lily rió suavemente. Para ella Potter siempre fue patético, idiota y sin cerebro. Y un comentario así era tan…Potter.

- Tus dotes no me impresionan Potter. Vete con una de tus fans, justo hay unas cuantas esperándote en el vestíbulo – dijo Lily mordazmente.

Efectivamente, cuando el chico echo un vistazo tras de él vio que había un grupo de jovencitas paradas en el vestíbulo mirando a su dirección y cuando se dieron cuenta que las estaba mirando le sonrieron o tiraron besos.

James se dio vuelta para encarar a Lily cuando confuso observo que ya no estaba allí. Se dio vuelta y vio a Lily caminar el castillo.

Lily antes de pisar el vestíbulo miro tras su hombro y le sonrió levemente a James.

- Cuando los cerdos hablen y McGonnagoll deje de ser tan amargada saldré contigo. Hasta entonces, ve con tus enamoradas Potter. Ellas si saben apreciarte, galán – dijo con tono burlón y sin creer lo que veían los ojos de James, Lily le guiño y se fue de allí atravesando el vestíbulo con su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, del cual James creyó en su mundo feliz que era causa de risas esporádicas.

James Potter sonrió triunfal y en sus ojos se reflejo la victoria anticipada.

- No esperes sentada. En cualquier momento serás mía finalmente Lily Evans – susurro para si mismo.

Se revolvió su ya revuelto cabello y se acomodo sus gafas. Puso las manos en los bolsillos y se alejo por el vestíbulo dejando atrás a sus decepcionadas fans.

James Potter sostuvo esa sonrisa satisfactoria durante todo el día. Lo que la chica no se había dado cuenta es que acaba de firmar su sentencia.

Regla Nº1: Nunca apuestes contra James Potter.

Cuidado con lo que dices la próxima vez pelirroja.

James al doblar la esquina del tercer piso empezó a correr a toda velocidad llevándose por delante a pobres alumnos de los cuales se lamento. En su rostro estaba la sonrisa más abierta e iluminada que alguien había visto en su corta y larga vida.

El castaño llego a las escaleras movedizas. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y finalmente se puso en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

- Coraje lumínico – pronunció la contraseña. La Dama Gorda lo cuestiono con la mirada pero lo dejo pasar abriendo el retrato.

El chico entro velozmente tras el y echo un vistazo a la Sala Común. Estaba poblado de alumnos de primer año y de años superiores. Pero sus amigos no estaban.

Subió las escaleras de espiral llegando a una puerta de madera. Giro el picaporte y entro tras ellas cerrándola de un portazo.

- ¡Lily Evans ser mía a fin de mes! – exclamó levantando ambos brazos de forma de victoria y sonriendo abiertamente mientras se echaba en su cama y miraba el techo de esta aun sonriendo.

Un chico de ojos grises y cabello negro largo hasta la nuca lo miro estupefacto. Luego se acerco a la cama de su amigo y le toco la frente con la mano.

- Prongs, ¿tienes fiebre? Solo en sus horas de agonía Evans aceptaría una cita contigo – dijo escuetamente su amigo sin tacto alguno.

James rodó los ojos pero aun sonriendo le tiro la almohada a su amigo que se quejo.

- Cállate Sirius. Ella acaba de hacer su apuesta, y sabes que nadie le gana a James Charles Potter – dijo satisfactoriamente James.

Sirius lo miro aun mas confundido. No llego a decir nada cuando el tercer integrante de la habitación. Un chico de ojos miel y cabello rubio castaño alzo una ceja detrás de un gran libro que leía sentado cómodamente en su cama.

- Concuerdo increíblemente con Sirius. Lily jamás aceptaría algo que tenga que ver contigo y ella en la misma oración o espacio físico. Y es cierto, como dice Sirius, en su agonía aceptaría. Y mira que para estar de acuerdo con él debió decir algo meramente inteligente y sabemos que nuestro amigo carece de una neurona menos – dijo solemnemente Remus Lupin pero sonriendo de lado.

- ¡Hey! – se quejo el aludido fulminando con la mirada a su amigo lupino.

James rió férvidamente.

- Tienes razón Remus. Nuestro Sirius no tiene muchas neuronas. Pero pobre, admite que al menos lo intenta – dijo burlonamente ganándose un golpe amistoso de parte de su amigo moreno.

- No te pases Prongs – dijo ofendido Sirius y luego miro a Remus – Y tú deja de leer tanto que para tu asombrosa información de los libros no salen mujeres desnudas repitiendo: ¡Remusin! Ay Remusin yo se que puedes ¡Remusin! – dijo Sirius imitando patéticamente similar a un chillido a una mujer.

James no pudo más y rodó de la cama hasta caer al suelo y seguir riendo a carcajadas cuando Remus rodó los ojos y bufó.

- No molestes Sirius. Si sigues molestándome despídete de Orionito – dijo sonriendo de lado sosteniendo en sus manos un peluche de forma de un perro negro como la noche y ojos amarillentos.

Sirius se incorporo de la cama y corrió al lado de Remus, pero el ya se había movido de su lugar y corría por la habitación con el moreno detrás tratando de alcanzar a su peluche favorito.

- ¡Deja en paz a Orionito Lupin! ¡El no tiene la culpo de tu fobia a las mujeres! – casi grito Sirius cruzando de brazos en la mitad de la sala y haciendo un mohín en los labios que derretiría a cualquiera menos a Remus John Lúpin.

- El paga por tus errores. Eres tan idiota y egocéntrico que tu propio peluche se llama como tú, Orion – dijo riendo levemente.

Sirius bufo y James se incorporo del suelo y entre risas los miro.

- Bueno…ya…basta – pidió entre risas. Respiro hondo y se tranquilizo – Lily dijo que saldría conmigo si hago que un cerdo hable y McGonnagoll deje de ser amargada. Lo del cerdo es pan comido, el problema es McGonnagoll – les dijo tomándose el mentón con expresión pensante.

- Podríamos bajarle los pantalones a Snape, con eso ríe – dijo como si nada Sirius pero después frunció el seño – Oh no, solo nosotros y el resto del alumnado reirá de Snape – reflexiono el moreno.

El chico de gafas volvió a reír casi a carcajadas. Remus volvió a rodar los ojos y camino a la puerta. La abrió y luego los miro a los dos sobre el hombro.

- Será difícil, pero cuentas conmigo James. Ahora, no se ustedes pero mi amigo peludo tiene hambre – aclaró sonriendo y salio por la puerta.

- Luego del almuerzo trazamos el plan. Ven Padfoot, la comida te hará bien – dijo James a su amigo.

Sirius asintió pero antes cogio a su peluche, Orionito y lo dejo bien acomodado en su cama. Lo tapo con el edredón y deposito un beso en la frente de algodón del peluche.

- Mamá vendrá después, descansa – le dijo al peluche inanimado maternalmente. Luego fue hasta la puerta donde su amigo lo miraba confundido y sorprendido – Tienes razón Prongs, ¡A la ataque comida! – grito lo último y salio por la puerta también.

James salio de su ensoña ración negando con la cabeza y salio por la puerta cerrándola tras de si.

Estaba empezando a juzgar el mal juicio de su amigo seriamente.


	2. ¿Qué hice?

_**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, es una exitosa saga creada por la brillante JK Rowling. **_

_**Lo único que es mío es esta historia descabellada que espero que les guste.**_

¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Cómo pude aceptar una apuesta con el mismísimo James Potter alias yo soy el más guapo?

Una peculiar pelirroja estaba caminando en redondo en su habitación como un gato encerrado. Estaba histérica y frustrada. Justo a ella se le venia ocurrir pensar en una apuesta que sabia de ante mano perdería.

La puerta caoba de la habitación se abrió y entro una joven de la misma edad de la frustrada pelirroja. Era delgada pero con bonitas curvas que escondía debajo de una túnica un talle más grande. Su cabello era un rubio platinado con un par de ojos enormes y redondos de color azul zafiro. Su cabello era una perfecta cortina platinada hasta la mitad de la espalda .Su tez era más que nada paliducha y tenia miles de pecas alrededor de su rostro pero que no se veían a simple vista.

Miro a su amiga encarno su perfecta ceja rubia y se acerco a la chica. La sostuvo de ambos hombros y la sacudió levemente.

- ¡Lily para! No es para tanto mujer. Habla con Potter y hazle entender que no era tu intención dar la sensación que era una apuesta. Potter puede ser un egocéntrico pero no tonto. Ve y díselo – le aconsejo Arabella Figg.

Lily la miro casi con los ojos sacado de las cuencas y se safo de su agarre volviendo a caminar por la habitación aún más histérica que antes.

- ¿Cómo voy a decirle eso Arabella? ¡Tengo orgullo! No puedo rebajarme a darle una explicación a ese…ese – intento concluir Lily con una mueca de asco.

- Adefesio, ¿eso querías decir no Lils? – dijo una joven de la misma edad que ambas chicas entrando por la puerta y dejándose caer en la cama cercana y estirarse como un felino. La chica en cuestión era tan delgada como las dos otras pero esta si dejaba sus buenas curvas a ver con su túnica un talle menos de lo que debería. Su cabello caía hasta la mitad de la espalda de color negro con rulos no muy bien definidos pero no por eso le quedaba mal, la hacia aún más preciosa de lo que era. Sus ojos eran dos pequeños de color ámbar y su tez era más bien bronceada, una piel dorada comparada a la de las de sus amigas.

La morena sonrió abiertamente a su pelirroja amiga.

Lily bufó y se dejo caer finalmente sobre su cama al lado de la morena.

- Si, es un idiota. Merlín, Leyla ¿puedes creer que caí en mi misma trampa? – le dijo a su amiga en un mohín.

Leyla Collins sonrió divertida a su amiga.

- Cariño, aunque no lo quieras admitir sabes que te encanta Potter. Te lo comerías con tenedor y todo – bromeo y por eso recibió un almohadón en su cara.

- Cállate, es mentira. Por mi que a Potter lo den de alimento al Calamar Gigante y ni me entero – dijo enojada Lily cruzando de brazos y tratando de parecer indiferente a su propio comentario. Pero sabia que en el fondo era verdad el comentario de su morena amiga. Potter le importaba, le importaba mucho y ahora después de años soportar sus desplantes se dio cuenta y tenia el mal presentimiento que ya era tarde. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde. Lo estaba perdiendo día a día y Lily no sabia como llevar eso, era algo nuevo en ella.

- Yo creo que Leyla tiene razón en parte, tienes cierta atracción por el Lily. Es muy guapo y admite que también simpático. Pero si no quieres nada con el nadie te obliga a nada – aconsejo su sabia amiga con la barbilla bien alto.

Leyla rodó los ojos y jugo con una pluma en sus manos.

- Merlín Bella, a ti solo te importa que ella este bien con Potter así tu puedes acercarte a Lupin. ¡Son dos cobardes! Aman a alguien y son correspondidas. Deberían estar besando el suelo de agradecimiento pero no, ustedes van por la vida quejándose que dos de los chicos mas guapos del colegio están detrás de ustedes – comentó frunciendo el seño Leyla. Ahora ella era la ofendida.

Arabella frunció el seño también, uniendo sus cejas rubias.

- No te metas donde no debes Leyla. Que estés frustradamente enamorada de Black y el no te da ni la hora no es motivo para que se desquites con nosotras – contraataco la rubia.

Leyla abrió la boca para quejarse cuando capto la mirada verdosa insinuosa de su pelirroja amiga y termino por soltar un suspiro desganada.

- Esta bien, tienes razón. Lo siento – dijo resignada – Es que el muy maldito me lastima con su maldita indiferencia. Anda con toda que tenga falda y buenas piernas y eso me da asco. ¿Cómo pude llegar a enamorarme de un idiota mujeriego? – comento molesta – La vida apesta – terminó diciendo dejándose caer de lado en la cama.

- Todas nos enamoramos de unos chicos idiotas. Menos Bella que esta enamorada del chico perfecto – dijo frustrada Lily y se acomodo junto a su morena amiga en la misma situación que ella.

Arabella rodó los ojos y se acerco a la cama sentándose entre medio de sus amigas

-Remus no es tan perfecto como todas lo definen. Tiene sus defectos como cualquiera – comentó pensante y después miro a Lily – Lils, estas enamorada de un idiota que te corresponde y aun no tienen una historia echa. El si esta siempre pendiente de ti y deberías sentirte afortunada. En mi opinión deberías darle una oportunidad. Puede que te lleves una sorpresa al final – le aconsejo la rubia y luego volvió su vista a la morena – Ley, tu y Black si tienen historia. No soy tonta, recuerdo perfectamente su huida en medio de la fiesta por campeonato ganado por Gryffindor en Quidditch No se que paso entre ustedes, nunca nos contaste y nunca quise presionarte para que lo hicieras – dijo Bella seriamente.

Leyla miro a sus amigas, ambas tenían cara de circunstancia. La joven suspiro y se sentó en la cama al igual que sus amigas.

- Es que no paso nada. Sirius y yo solo estuvimos hablando y hubo uno que otro beso pero nunca llegamos a concretar nada. Ya saben, aun me mantengo…virgen. Se que muchos del colegio me catalogan de preciosa y fácil. Pero no lo soy, no soy fácil por que aún mantengo mí… ¿pureza? De cualquier modo no quería pasara más allá y el tampoco. Pero para mi fue un momento lindo a su lado hablando de nuestras vidas sin insultarnos, como viejos amigos. Y sus besos, me hacían sentir la chica más especial del planeta. Estaba decidida al día siguiente confesarle mis sentimientos cuando al doblar una esquina lo vi besándose con Caroline Wood. Ya saben esa zorra de Slytherin. Me dolió mucho ver eso, por un momento la noche anterior pensé que habíamos tenido una conexión especial y que de verdad le había importado. Pero no. ¡Para el fui una mas! Y Leyla Collins no es una más del montón de nadie. Por eso desde ese día le declare la guerra – relató la joven con lagrimas traicioneras rodando por sus mejillas y sus manos en puño estrujando el edredón con fuerza.

Lily la abrazo por los hombros y Arabella le acaricio el cabello.

- Ay cariño. No sabíamos que estabas tan herida. Black es un idiota por no ver la hermosa persona que tiene a su lado. Es un imbecil y no merece tus lágrimas como tampoco merece las mías Potter – dijo Lily dulcemente.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lily. Es un maldito y merece que le pasen desgracias. Ahora entiendo al menos por que de un día para otro apareció Caroline con el cabello más verde que las sirenas del Lago Negro – dijo Bella tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga y lo logro. Leyla sonrió levemente y las abrazo a ambas fuertemente.

- Gracias chicas, por razón Black no merece que llore por el. De ahora en adelante seremos mujeres nuevas y no nos importara lo que ellos hagan con otras. ¿Echo? – dijo solemne Leyla alzando una mano en el aire verticalmente.

Sus amigos asintieron con sonrisas en el rostro y pusieron las palmas de sus manos arriba de la de su amiga y ambas rieron al alzar todas las manos y a ver echo ya la promesa.

Eran mujeres heridas, jóvenes enamoradas por hombres idiotas y debían aprender a superar esas heridas. Ellas estaban decididas a que no les importara absolutamente nada de lo que hagan o no los chicos con otras.

Pero muchas veces decimos cosas que no podemos cumplir. Y esa promesa era muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Los celos pueden ante todo y estas tres jovencitas estaban recién conociendo lo que es en verdad el sentimiento de celos.

**Hey! ¿Les gusto el capitulo? espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De a poco la historia tiene forma. Soy partidaria de los capítulos largos pero cuesta que uno misma lo haga a leerlos! pero intentare hacerlo mas largos e interesantes pero para eso necesito tiempo así que veremos.**

**La idea de la historia se centra en la pareja de James/Lily pero en las otras parejas también.**

_**Necesito**_** ver Reviews para actualizar gente. Espero ver un par más por que sus reviews me alegran el día y además me animan a seguir.**

**Espero que me tiren rosas y no tomates! si algo no les gusta es culpa de Snape, ya saben intentar pensar una broma bien pesada para el te estruje el cerebro!**

**Nos leemos,**

_Lady Bella Rose_


	3. Sueño Oscuro

_**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, es una exitosa saga creada por la brillante JK Rowling.**_

_**Lo único que es mío es esta historia descabellada que espero que les guste.**_

**3- Sueño Oscuro**

La luz se intercalaba a través de la ventana. El vidrio estaba cubierto por una fina cortina de color ocre amarillenta por la antigüedad y estaba con agujeros, totalmente desastrosa y descuidada.

Entre la penumbra de la habitación, la figura de un hombre delgado y pálido sobresalía de un sofá desde su espalda. Su blanquecina y huesuda mano descansaba sobre el apoya brazos y sus dedos alargados y delgados se movían rítmicamente sobre la tela del mueble; y el ruido de los hielos del vaso que tomaba sostenido por otra de sus manos carentes de piel retumbaban en el lugar.

- Blackwood, dile a nuestro espía en Hogwarts que corra la voz en el castillo que Lord Voldemort atacara la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade donde miles de estudiantes irán – sentenció con una sonrisa ladeada y escalofriante la voz fría y cruel del Señor Tenebroso. El villano del Mundo Mágico estaba empezando a jugar sus cartas y estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo para conseguir sus objetivos.

El Mortigafo asintió y salió de la habitación y el Lord Voldemort tomo un sorbo de su vaso, del cual el líquido no era un simple zumo de calabaza.

- Estupidos niñatos, Potter se que me escuchas, ve avisando a tu viejo director que nunca podrá conmigo y cuida de tus seres queridos. Los sangre sucia son los primero en caer, recuerdalo – advirtió casi en un susurro el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente.

La habitación empezó hacerse borrosa y de la habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor, un joven moreno con anteojos descansando en su mesa de luz se despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un moreno de ojos grises que en este momento echaba chispas y su siempre galantería sonrisa estaba ahora en una mueca crispada de rabia y tenia solo una toalla enrollada en su cintura como única prenda dejando a descubierto su bien formado torso.

El susodicho se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia la cama de un castaño que dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama como si nada estuviera pasando.

El moreno le quito las mantas y se subió arriba de la cama, arriba del pobre chico dormido y salpicándolo con gotas de agua por el cabello mojado.

- Remusin, despierta cariño. Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo el moreno mostrando sus sonrisa de dientes blanquecinos y melosamente.

Remus se despertó perezosamente para luego casi saltar sorprendido al ver a Sirius Black, el mas varonil y mujeriego de Hogwarts en la historia, en su cama, ENCIMA de él y sonriendo de una forma que jamás pensó en ver en su amigo con el, solo la había visto dárselas a chicas, CHICAS.

- ¿Se puede saber que merlín haces en mi cama, sobre MI? – preguntó sorprendido y asustado Remus Lúpin.

Sirius estaba por responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro otro moreno con gafas con ya la túnica puesta y comiendo una tostada que quedo a medio a camino al ver sorprendido y shockeado la escena que se reproducía frente a él.

- ¡Sirius! Hermano, yo sabia que tenias tendencias homosexuales pero esto de querer violar a Remus no es una solución a no ser que… - empezó a decir James y miró a Remus entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Remus eres gay? – preguntó muy seriamente.

Remus parpadeó sorprendido e hizo una mueca y empujo a Sirius de su cama con fuerza lobuna.

- ¡Claro que no James! Merlín, yo estaba durmiendo, el violador y gay es Sirius – dijo disgustado.

Sirius se incorporo del suelo y los miro a ambos mientras se pasaba una mano por su sedoso cabello.

- Esta claro que no soy gay, idiotas. Sigo siendo el mujeriego número uno de Hogwarts – les dijo sonriente y luego miro a Remus cruzando de brazos y frunciendo el seño – No, no quería violarte. Solo quería darte una lección por usar mi shampoo extra sedoso – explico como si eso resumiera todo el problema.

Remus lo miro sorprendido, enfurecido se levanto de la cama y lo encaro.

- ¡Idiota subnormal, cerebro de doxy! Use tu shampoo por que TÚ usaste el mío – explico en defensa el licántropo.

James se interpuso entre los dos.

- Hey, hey. No peleen chicos. Esta claro que están tensos. ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar un rato? – aconsejo y los demás bufando simplemente se alejaron para vestirse.

James suspirando le tiro una almohada su rata amigo que se despertó enseguida.

- Los espero abajo – dijo James en voz alta y se fue de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

James Potter hizo su aparición en el Gran Salón sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y ausente se sirvió un poco de zumo de calabaza y unas tostadas.

En la mente del jugador de Quidditch rondaba el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo anoche. ¿Era posible que realmente tuviera una extraña conexión con Voldemort? Pensar en esa posibilidad le daba escalofríos, pero más miedo le daba al recordar lo que le dijo el Voldemort del sueño. Si todo era verdad, todos sus seres queridos corrían peligro y los hijos de muggles también.

Inconscientemente observo a una pelirroja de ojos verdes al otro lado de la mesa que reía con sus amigas muy alegre. Tenía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en lo que Voldemort habría querido decir de eso. ¿Querría decir que Lily estaba en peligro?

Sacudió la cabeza liberándose de esos pensamientos y volvió a la cruda realidad para seguir comiendo.

Pero alguien no quiso que siguiera comiendo pasando su brazo por arriba de la cabeza de James y quitándole la tostada de la mano y comiéndosela de un bocado.

- Gracias Prongs, estaba deliciosa. Pero la próxima vez úntale mermelada, ya sabes, me gusta más esa – le dijo sonriente Sirius al sentar a su lado sin un dejo de arrogancia en su voz ni pudor por lo que le pidió a su amigo.

Al otro lado se sentó Remus rodando los ojos por el comentario y Peter frente a los tres.

- Lo recordare para más tarde Sirius. Ahora la verdad solo quiero desayunar en paz – dijo frunciendo el seño y de malhumor.

Remus alzo las cejas, era raro ver al moreno de malhumor.

- ¿Anda todo bien James? Te noto tenso – observó Remus.

James suspiro y negó mientras se tomaba los cabellos tirando de ellos.

- Nada anda bien. Tuve un sueño muy extraño que me tiene consternado. No es lugar para hablar de algo tan serio – dijo con voz cansada.

Sirius dejo de comer y los miro serios a todos.

- Después de DCAO junta en el árbol del lago – sentenció y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

_**¿Les gusto el humor? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Me diverti escribiendo la parte de la habitación. Sirius es un personaje bastante dócil para caracterizar.**_

_**El próximo capitulo lo subire cuando vea muchos Reviews eh! me motivan sus comentarios, así que manos a las obras y mandes reviews asi subo.**_

_**Lady Bella Rose**_


End file.
